


Late Night

by Brenny_17



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Attraction, Friends With Benefits, Lust, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenny_17/pseuds/Brenny_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul returns from a long day full of schedules. The only two things he wants to do after arriving home are screw and sleep.</p><p>Donghee turns out to be exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

Kim Heechul was tired. Tired and horny. He could easily do away with the first thing, but the second thing he preferred to do with a partner and not his hand. Not tonight anyway…but it wasn't like he had anyone at his disposal. 

Sure, he could call up one of the random girls in his phone, but they all were so starry eyed and overly excited to be with him. He wanted to bed someone who didn't give two shits that he was a star. He wanted-

Just then Shindong came into the living room, medium length brown hair, casually dressed in a light grey t-shirt that hung generously low around his neck and black cotton shorts. He wasn’t wearing socks, as the days were warm.

The moment Heechul saw him, his arousal spiked tremendously. Shindong had a very cute aura about him that just fit the right locks for the older boy at the moment. No matter what, Heechul promised himself that he’d get the other to sleep with him tonight.

“Shindong-ah!” he exclaimed happily, quickly going over to his dongsaeng and embracing him in a firm yet warm hug. The younger boy also wrapped his arms around the other, slightly taken aback by his hyung's peppy attitude at the late hour of 2:47 a.m.

“Hyung, you’re back. How was filming?” he asked in a quieter tone, by way of signaling for Heechul to lower his voice as well since the other members were sleeping.

Heechul got the signal and lowered his voice, telling Shindong about everything that had happened. 

All the while, as they sat on the stools in the kitchen, Heechul casually rubbed his dongsaeng's knee moving closer to his crotch as time went on but making sure to keep his expression neutral, less the younger boy start to suspect his intentions as more than just friendly skin ship.

Shindong chuckled at something his hyung had said, trying his best to restrain his usual loud and charming laughter from escaping. At that moment, Heechul suggested that they move to the couch, having stated that the stools were uncomfortable. 

The younger boy had no problem complying.  
As they took a seat once more, the darker haired one between them smoothly placed his arm around Shindong and held him close.

Again this action was brushed off as brotherly\ friendly affection, the other not suspecting in the least that he was being seduced.

Heechul was caressing his dongsaeng’s leg again with his other hand, admiring the feeling of his soft and plump thigh. The arm around the younger boy's shoulder now gently combed through the thick yet smooth strands of his hair, getting Shindong nice and relaxed.

“Dong-ah,” whispered Heechul, his lips so close to the other's ear. “You've become more funny and cute these days. Hyung is really proud of you.”

As he said this, his hand ghosted across the lighter haired boy's crotch, barely felt by sj's by now mellowed out comedic member. To him, the sudden contact was a pleasant surprise and added to the relaxation.

“Dong-ah…” whispered Heechul again, turning the younger boy's head in his direction and bringing their lips together. There was hesitancy on Shindong's part but it didn’t last long once his hyung began smoothly dominating his mouth, tongue tangling with his as well as his mouth and teeth biting his upper and bottom lip.

Kim Heechul was a damn good kisser, plain and simple.

Lips weren’t the only body part being played with, however; Heechul's hand had found its way inside his dongsaeng's shorts and straight to the gold, his hand firmly stroking the younger boy and massaging his head every now and then.

Shindong moaned into their kiss, a little embarrassed that after only about a minute he felt his climax building up. He couldn’t help it, his hyung was tending to him too well! So after another few seconds or so, the lighter haired boy found himself releasing inside of his shorts and all over his companion's hand.

Heechul smirked, bringing his hand out of said shorts and staring briefly at the contents. “It was good huh?” he asked rhetorically, rubbing the thick white liquid between his fingers before bringing them to Shindong's lips.

The younger boy recoiled, making a comical facial expression. “I’m not swallowing that!” he said.

“Why not?” asked Heechul “It’s yours,” he stated simply.

“But, it’s not…I’ve never tasted it before so…” he stammered.

“Then what? You want me to swallow it?” asked Heechul, his eyebrow raised teasingly.

“No!” exclaimed Shindong quickly, his cheeks beginning to flush from talking about the situation. “Why don’t you just go wash your hand?”

“If I get up now, then I won’t come back here. I’ll go straight to my room…” he whispered gently in his dongsaeng's ear again, licking it afterwards sensually.

Shindong's body thrilled once more at the contact, his brain taking a moment to process what he’d just heard and deciding what it wanted to do. The answer was clear as day.

Wordlessly, the younger boy leaned his head over a little towards his hyung's fingers and took them into his mouth, tongue clearing away all the remnants of what he’d spilt earlier. As he did this, Heechul watched intently, eyes narrowing in desire and satisfaction over what his companion had chosen to do.

Once he had finished cleaning up and swallowed everything, Shindong felt embarrassed and couldn’t bring himself to look the other in the eyes. However, Heechul wanted his full attention, currently using his other hand to turn his head so that their eyes met one another’s.

He noted the tiniest bit of the liquid left on the corner of the younger boy’s plump lips, leaning down to lick it away before staring deeply into his fellow member’s eyes again seductively. “Mm…delicious,” he purred, wanting to get a rise out of the other.

He did. Shindong blushed even harder, about to protest or let out some sort of embarrassed gibberish, but before he could those talented lips once again caught his in another heated kiss. This one lasted a lot longer than the first had, causing the younger of the two’s body to get back up to speed once more, whilst the older of the two’s body keyed up even more than before.

Without breaking their kiss, Heechul maneuvered his dongsaeng’s body beneath his, lying in between the other’s legs and grinding their hips together at a medium paced rhythm.

“Ngh…ah…” groaned Shindong, his arms wrapping around his hyung's small but strong shoulders, his back arching from the pleasurable contact. He wanted more…but was hesitant because he knew what more entailed. And there was no way his hyung would be on the receiving end.

Heechul wanted more too, his hand snaking down to the other boys’ shorts and tugging them down, wanting to feel soft flesh.

His equally horny companion let him, lifting his hips to allow his pants to be removed. Releasing his pale arms from around the older boy’s shoulders, he began to also undo his hyung's pants, sliding them down as far as he could from his position before the other boy did the rest. They both took a moment to completely undress before returning to their positions on the couch.

Heechul always carried around lube in case things between partners escalated, so he silently reached for the one he’d had in his pants pocket, squeezing a reasonable amount first on his hands to warm it up before pumping his dongsaeng's length a few times, making sure it was covered in lube.

Then, he poured another generous amount on one of his hands only, one returning to stroking Shindong's body and the other gently massaging the opening of his hole before slowly sinking his index finger inside.

“Try to stay relaxed,” murmured Heechul, keeping a close eye on his companion’s reactions to his ministrations. Although they both were undeniably straight and had never been with another male before, they still knew the basics and importance of stretching before any sort of… anal activity.

It felt strange to Shindong, the feeling of his backside being stretched, yet still somehow just the thought of something entering him like this was a huge turn on. He wanted his hyung to take him already, but knew that trying to speed up the process would only cause him pain. So, instead he focused his attention on the feeling of his length being stroked.

“Ah! Mm hyung…please hurry…I want…” Shindong felt too embarrassed to say it all out but he knew the older boy wasn’t going to let it go now.

“You want what?” the black haired boy asked predictably, ing all four of his fingers inside of his dongsaeng now, having properly stretched him for the real thing.

“I-I want…you,” he groaned, feeling Heechul suddenly pump deeper inside of him with those long slim fingers. He seriously needed the other boy now, the waiting was driving him crazy!

“Ah…you want me? Say it properly the first time,” he purred, smacking his dongsaeng's bottom in warning before positioning himself then slowly sinking into his companion's tight body.

“Ngh…fu…you’re so tight,” the older boy moaned, raising Shindong’s legs a bit higher as he held those pale plump thighs apart. His eyes closed momentarily in bliss.

Needing something to hold onto, the younger of the two gripped any part of the sofa he could, also closing his eyes, not from pain, but from the unfamiliar feeling of his body being filled by something so long, hot, and thick.

As he opened his eyes a few moments later, however, he saw the pleasure filled expression of his hyung and thought it was worth it. Not to mention the view was very hot. His hyung’s black medium length hair hung beautifully around his face, causing him to give off a sexy and erotic aura.

Shindong couldn’t help licking his lips, Heechul’s eyes opening just in time to see it and his gaze lingering on him. His older companion smirked, leaning down to sensually kiss the lips below him and pulling out of his body only to suddenly slide back inside.

“Ah!” moaned the lighter haired boy, his exclamation lost in their passionate kissing. It was then that he started thinking about how loud they’d been thus far and decided that from now on he would need to try harder to repress any other sounds, less they be discovered in the act.

Keeping to this decision proved to be easier said than done though, as Heechul seemed to enjoy continuously slamming into him and hitting a certain sweet spot deeply inside of his dongsaeng.

In the end, Shindong’s arms found themselves tightly wrapped around his hyung’s shoulders and his face buried in the crook of the other’s neck to muffle his cries of pleasure and bliss.

Heechul knew what Shindong was trying to do and intentionally made it hard for the younger boy, figuring that he’d rather enjoy it if the members saw how deeply he was taking him, if they saw how deeply he’d claimed the boy as his. He kept this to himself of course, as he already knew the prospect of such a thing would only be met with protests.

“Mm, you like it when I take you hard like this don’t you?” Heechul purred, hips now moving at a steady pace and his gaze locked on Shindong’s sexy and cute facial expressions.

The younger of the two nodded his head, running his fingers through his hyung’s thick black hair and bringing their lips together in a needy kiss.

The older boy found his needy behavior adorable, the feeling of those plump wet lips against his and the whimpers and moans sounding from him as he rolled his hips up to meet his companion’s turning Heechul on so badly.

His hand suddenly rose to spank his dongsaeng’s smooth rear once more, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the other. Taking note of this, the black haired boy did it again harder, rubbing the spot he’d hit afterwards soothingly.

“Ah! Hyung…more...” pleaded the younger male, a cute flush spreading from his cheeks to his chest in an irresistible way that made it impossible for Heechul to deny him.

With almost every deep thrust inside of his dongsaeng’s body came a spank which seemed to heighten Shindong’s pleasure.

His moans became louder despite himself and he felt too good to care about the others walking in on them at the moment. His hyung was stimulating him so well he felt that a quick few strokes to his length would be all it took for him to climax.

He was ready to release the tension, his hand beginning to rub fervently when his fingers were quickly intertwined with and pinned on either side of his head by Heechul.

The older boy was panting as if he also felt his release steadily building up, but it was clear that he didn’t want his dongsaeng to lose it just yet.

“No touching…I’m the one who’s going to make you cum,” he growled, voice just the tiniest bit shaky as his hips slammed into his companion at a different angle which allowed him to directly come in contact with Shindong’s prostate.

“Ahn...Right there!” the younger of the two gasped, his anus tightening around his hyung’s length briefly from the sudden contact. Up until now Heechul had merely been angling around his prostate to keep the younger boy from releasing too soon but now it was time to really drive him mad from pleasure.

So, without mercy, Heechul thrusted harder and faster against the sensitive nerve, the sound of skin slapping against skin and strangled groans becoming loud enough that the others would surely hear the commotion in the living room.

“Shit! I’m about to … hyung please don’t stop!” exclaimed Shindong, panting and bucking up to meet his fellow member’s movements until he could take the stimulation no more. With a nearly hoarse groan, he released his thick white liquid all over both their stomachs, completely breathless as his orgasm wracked throughout his body.

Heechul followed behind Shindong almost a minute later, hips slapping one last time against the other’s as he seated himself deeply inside that tight heat and came intensely. All the while, his head fell back, black curls hanging down while a few strands clung to his sweaty forehead.

It was around that time that the members began trickling into the living room, rubbing sleep from their eyes and obviously still tired but curious about what on earth had been going on in the living room. They were surprised by what they found to say the least.

“W-What are you guys d-doing?!” Leeteuk exclaimed, wide eyed but not as dumbfounded as the others to see Heechul in bed with someone, even if it was another member and a guy. No doubt, he’d seduced Shindong who at the moment looked like he desperately wanted to hide somewhere.

“What does it look like?” murmured Heechul, pinning the younger boy’s arms down once more and forcing his dazed yet obviously embarrassed gaze to meet his own. “We were screwing,” he finished simply, hips moving so that his length could hit against Shindong’s prostate mercilessly once more.

The brown headed boy arched his back and cried out in agonized pleasure, his body still incredibly sensitive from his all too recent orgasm. Instantly, his face colored after returning back to himself and he turned his head opposite of the members, cheeks flaming red.

Heechul smirked slightly, finding his dongsaeng incredibly cute and unwaveringly making eye contact with each Super Junior member.

For a long while, nothing was said as Heechul continued stare at the others, Shindong continued to hide his face, and everyone either tried to avoid looking at Heechul or taking too close a look at how connected the two guys’ bodies were or noticing the white liquid on the recipient of their joining’s stomach.

It also became blatantly obvious that the fact that the older boy was still inside of his dongsaeng meant that he’d let go inside of him. That was definitely something neither of the stunned boys needed nor wanted to know, yet there they were.  
Blessedly, a few moments later someone finally broke the intense silence.

“We should all go to bed now. There will be plenty of time for us to discuss this situation tomorrow,” said Siwon who’d just come onto the scene literally a few moments ago.

The members uttered murmurs of agreement, more than content to head back to their rooms and wake up thinking the whole thing had been a dream. 

They didn’t really care about the fact that Heechul and Shindong had slept together, however, if the two had plans of dating (which did not seem likely), that was definitely something to talk about.

After a little while, everyone had gone back to their respective rooms, all except Shindong and Heechul of course who finally began to separate from one another now that they were alone.

A wet popping noise sounded as the older boy slid free of his dongsaeng’s tight warm cavern, the brown haired boy’s momentarily gaping hole contracting to clear itself of Heechul’s thick cum.

The 83 liner watched in mild delighted awe, scooping it up with his already ruined shirt so that none would fall on the leather couch which was sticky enough with their sweat as it was.

He got up to go retrieve some wet wipes. Shindong also got up, standing there self-consciously now that they were no longer in the heat of the moment.

Heechul took note of that fact, cleaning the evidence of their pleasure from his stomach then Shindong’s, caressing his smooth skin like one who was deeply sated and looked forward to sleep.

He then did something that he normally wouldn’t with someone he’d only slept with once, even though that someone was his group member, by wrapping his dongsaeng up in a warm hug. The younger boy hugged him back, his self-consciousness dwindling a little bit.

“You’re not in love with me or anything are you?” Heechul asked quietly, his eyes closed as he rested his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“No, are you in love with me?” Shindong questioned in return, his face buried in the crook of his hyung’s neck.

“No,” the older boy answered honestly, the both of them just standing there and holding each other for several moments after that before finally pulling apart.

“We’re really going to have to scrub this couch down though, “said Heechul, chuckling slightly as he spoke. Taking a glance at the spot where they’d just recently vacated, Shindong agreed whole heartedly with a comical look on his face.

Just like that, each member got back to work on cleaning up the mess they’d made and once they were done with that they started heading towards their rooms, both too tired to shower tonight.

Before entering their separate shared rooms which were diagonal to one another, they shared a glance in one another’s direction for a few heartbeats, moments later moving in for a brief but sweet kiss then returning to their destinations without a second glance backwards.

\-------

The next morning was pretty normal to say the least. Breakfast was prepared as usual and everyone sat around to eat. Shindong and Heechul sat apart from each other after showering, having already made friendly conversation earlier.

The main conversation would begin soon though.

As expected, once everyone had eaten, Leeteuk called for a meeting in the living room. Sitting on the couch was a bit awkward.

“So, you two slept together. Are there any feelings involved?” the oldest of them all asked.

The two males shook their heads, explaining it’d just been a one night thing. The next question thrown at them though was kind of harder to explain away, at least for Shindong.

He too wondered why he had so easily given in to his hyung and gone through with the whole thing. Meanwhile, Heechul just told it like it was.

“Last night, I felt in the mood, so when Donghee walked in the kitchen I decided to seduce him.”

No one really looked shocked at the revelation, all eyes turning on Shindong now and waiting on his answer.

“I uh, well Heechul hyung was really good at seducing, so I went along with it,” he answered honestly, feeling himself flush after telling everyone. The entire conversation seemed unreal, but at the same time it was more relaxed than he’d thought it would be.

“I see,” murmured Leeteuk, looking like he was thinking hard about something before addressing all the members in the room once more.

“Well, since there are no feelings involved, we can just pretend as though this never happened right?” he said, earning nods all around. “It’s settled then.”

And just like that, they broke up their meeting, some members going back to their rooms for more sleep, some getting ready to take showers, and others simply watching television. Although they’d all agreed on retaining normalcy, the speed at which everyone pretended nothing had ever happened shocked and amused Shindong a little.

Heechul had gone back to his room. The younger boy wanted to speak with his hyung one more time about something though, so he headed there as well, knocking on his door once he’d reached it.

“Come in,” the 83 liner called out. Shindong did just that, seeing that familiar naked body upon entering.

“Oh, sorry, I’ll come back later,” he said, feeling a bit flustered, as memories of last night flashed through his head.

“No need. Just close the door before anyone else sees me.”

Once again, the younger did what was asked of him, looking anywhere but at his hyung. He heard a snort of amusement off to the side followed by a comment.

“Yah, Dong-ah, why are you behaving like a shy school girl all of a sudden? Aren’t we supposed to be acting normal around each other?”

Shindong wasn’t sure how to respond to that, simply keeping his eyes averted from the older male and feeling embarrassed all over again. He couldn’t help it! No matter what, he couldn’t forget the fact that they’d slept together of their own free will. There was no excuse as to why Shindong had gone along with it, he’d simply wanted to! And now, right at this moment, there was nothing more that he wanted to do than give himself up to Heechul once more.

As if sensing his distress, said boy moved over to his dongsaeng’s side and engulfed him a hug, still completely naked!

“Dong-ah, do you want me to touch you again?” he whispered, breath ghosting across the other’s neck as one of his hands slid down to grip his butt.

Shindong gasped quietly, his heart rate instantly picking up speed at the contact, his head nodding at Heechul’s question and arousal pooling in his gut.

Then their lips made contact, needy and a bit desperate as compared to last night. Right now was all about urgency, so no time was wasted getting undressed and falling on the bed.

\-------

Shindong found himself bent over a white plush couch in his singular dressing room for Music Bank, getting screwed mercilessly by Kim Heechul who was currently smacking his butt cheeks rewardingly, feeling his dongsaeng squeezing so tight around him.

“Fuck…” he groaned, leaning over the younger male’s back and kissing his shoulder, neck, and then lips, all the while keeping up the same intensely pleasing pace.

“Hyung…more. I want you to cum inside me,” Shindong moaned, no longer feeling shy about expressing what he wanted his companion to do to him. They’d already been friends with benefits for about 3 months now after all.

“You’re such a slutty dongsaeng," Heechul chuckled, biting the boy’s lip before standing up straight once more and ramming into him full force, striking the spot that he knew would make the younger boy scream repeatedly.

“Shit!” Shindong panted, as his prostate was pounded against over and over again until he finally tumbled over the edge, plump lips widening in bliss as orgasm rocked through his body, causing him to slump in exhaustion once the feeling had subsided some.

A minute later, orgasm also swept Heechul under, warm thick liquid being released deeply inside like Shindong had wanted before he too slumped over the other for a little bit, but not lingering too long less he start to be missed from his own singular dressing room.

“I love screwing you,” Heechul murmured, sending one last smack to his dongsaeng’s rear then wiping off any remaining liquid from his member and getting dressed to leave.

“See you on stage,” he said, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Once again, Shindong was left alone to clean up behind himself. Every time they engaged in sex, he was the one to clear up all the evidence of their secret actions. He wasn’t complaining though, especially not after getting thoroughly pleasured like that.

Ever since that first night of them being together, they just couldn’t stop. The desires they felt for one another’s bodies were just too strong. Besides, this way they wouldn’t have to worry about getting caught up in having feelings and could sleep together whenever they got in the mood.

The only downsides were that they had to lie and hide this secret of theirs from pretty much everyone.

Still, they couldn’t stop…and at this point in time didn’t want to. It felt too good.

So, for as long as they wanted to go, even if the guilt became so much that it crushed them, they would keep this up until the day that they decided it was enough.


End file.
